Prototype (Series)
Prototype is a brand new Series created by ZeVikingSif and Migster7. Plot 23 years ago, an Alien spaceship landed on Earth, carrying 2 dead Aliens, and a small green crystal artifact. 3 Alien armadas were informed, and they invaded Earth in search of the crystal 10 years ago, causing the Galactic War. Humanity have been fighting the Aliens, while the Aliens were fighting each other. In present day 2014, Humanity and the Aliens have still been fighting the same war for years. Humanity have been testing on other humans, trying to create superhumans. 4 Heroes were created out of the experiments, and now its their turn to defend Humanity from its two greatest threats: The Aliens, and themselves. Characters *'Feedback' Th3 0n3, his true name, is the final guy to be experimented on out of the 4 Heroes, but he's also the most powerful. Every single government and non-goverment organization is looking for him because of his immense, destructive power. He is the only "real" successful test subject. He was given the ability to absorb anything to a certain degree, as well as enhanced natural abilities such as strength and speed. Not much is known about his past other then he has a mother, father, brother, sister, and girlfriend. Nothing is known about their fate as of yet. He is also the leader of the four superhumans. *'Powerhouse' Miguel (called Mig) Stocker is another human experimented on by Project: EVO. His parents are dead, and is raised by his uncle Daniel. He also has an intelligent brother, C. Ronald "Ron". Hel lived in a very crime-ridden city, called Central City. 5 years after the Galactic War started, most of Central City was nuked by the military. Daniel and Ronald were badly injured along with him, but he also got radiation poisoning. He volunteered to be experimented on. One of the 3 Aliens known as the Aetherians were used to experiment on him, mixing in it's armor and special Gauntlets and abilities into his boodstream. As well as that, it's blood sample is keeping him from dying of radiation. *'T-Y' T-Y, unlike the rest of the 3, is an Alien experimented by Humans. T-Y's Alien name is Tralior Yvetta, but he is an Alien held hostage by one of the Alien species in the Galactic War, and was set free and experimented on by Humans. The main person in-charge of experimenting on him was named Tyler. In an accident, Tyler's entire body got paralyzed, but he was still alive. He insisted on having his entire mind on T-Y's body. It worked, but his entire mind is shared with Trailor Yvetta, almost giving Trailor Yvetta a split personality. *'Ferrari' While the rest of her teammates are male, she is a female. Her real name is Faith Ferrari. While running in a marathon, a few Aliens began to assault all the humans nearby. Everybody including her was presumed deceased. A few Human scientists found her pulse still beating, and she was immediately taken in to be experimented on as the last subject. She gained above average speed and extremely fast and sharp reflexes. Her above average speed also caused her brain activity to speed up, making her intelligent. She also gained intangibility. The procedure had worked, but when she attempted to run away, she got captured and sent to a high-security prison. *'Max Tenison' Bio coming soon. Villains *Codename: Grid **??? *Thumbskull *Frightwig *Mr. Beck *Forever Knights **Enoch *Rojo *Amarillo *Azul *Aetherians *"Experiment K" *Highbreed *DNAliens *Methanosians *Kevin Levin Episodes Prototype: Season 1 Episode Guide|Season One Fan List If you're a fan, please show some support and add ~(x4) on here! (Not in the comments, edit this page and add it) *'AAAH!! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP!! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM RATH!! [Extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart. The ship begins to crash] CRASHINGS GOOD TOO!! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! [The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down] OH, NOW YOURE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT!! GIVE UP, GRAVITY!! YOU CANT BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!! [Slams into the ground]' 11:28, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *Brian Talk Blog 12:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Trivia *This show is inspired by: Young Justice, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Generator Rex. *This series is apart of the Earth-2101 universe. Miscellaneous *If you have any questions, please visit the Prototype Q&A! *Ideas? Things you want to see? We still have some space! Visit this page if you have any ideas for villains to appear in the show! Category:Series Category:Prototype (Series)